candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jelly boss levels
This level type is involving the Jelly Queen. Appearance It has the same icon as the jelly level, but Jelly Queen is located on the left side of the level introduction. Goal To pass this level type, the player has to remove all of the Jelly Queen's jelly to defeat her, which is done by matching the red jelly over the green jelly until there is no more green jelly. After each move without creating special candies, the player and Jelly Queen will change their turns alternately until running out of moves. You (or Jenny) will spread your jelly by red jelly, Jelly Queen will spread her jelly by green jelly. In some levels, the player will win, if he/she spreads more jellies than the Jelly Queen's green jellies. *This type of goal was the goal for all jelly boss levels in the soft-launched version before Creamy Canyon. *This goal was later brought back to the game and it was the goal for some levels in later episodes. Before Cookie Falls was released the goal for jelly boss levels was to spread the required amount of red jellies. When Jelly Queen removes all of the red jellies, you will fail the level without an option to continue the level. When all amount of Jelly Queen's jelly is removed, all your jelly will be spread on the board, Sugar Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Trivia *Before Creamy Canyon was released, the goal of this level type was only to spread more jelly than the Jelly Queen when you run out of moves. **Apparently, this goal was used in some levels in later episodes. *Before Cookie Falls was released, the goal of this level type was only to spread a specific amount of red jellies and not needing to finish the green jellies and the moves. *All jelly boss levels were buffed every time the goal was changed. *Candy fish always finds Jelly Queen's jelly to removed them. *On March 2017, all these levels from level 4 to level 92 were replaced by other level types and the first level of this level type is level 101. However, all players that played from scratch didn't completely realize this change. *There is a bug in this level type that when Jelly Queen removes all the jelly of the player (the red one), it appears that the player pressed the exit button *On March 22, 2019, the player can be given an extra move by creating a special candy. However, it was removed when episode 169 was released. However, it was aborted after the released of episode 170. *After the release of episode 175, the jelly number was displayed on the counter. Game rules Since the game has been released, this level type changed the game rule many times, at least 3. The table below will show game rules of this level type in development. Gallery Gallery= Jelly boss level description web.png|Goal Jelly boss hard level description web.png|Goal (hard level) Jelly boss super hard level description web.png|Goal (super hard level) Jelly boss level intro.png|Intro Jelly boss hard level intro.png|Intro (hard level) Jelly boss super hard level intro.png|Intro (super hard level) Jelly boss level outro.png|Outro Jelly boss hard level outro.png|Outro (hard level) Jelly boss super hard level outro.png|Outro (super hard level) |-| Icon= Jellybosslevelicon.png|Normal level icon Jellybosshardlevelicon.png|Hard level icon Jellybosssuperhardlevelicon.png|Super hard level icon |-| In-game= Queenusingspecialcandy.gif Jelly boss level cleared.png|Level cleared |-| Instruction= Jelly boss level instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 Jelly boss level instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 Jelly boss level instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 Jelly boss level instruction 4.png|Instruction 4 Jelly boss level instruction.gif|Instruction (animation) Category:Level types